the new boy
by masonxoxo
Summary: so many years later when Reneseme and her twin anthony are grown up they meet some new people and creatures both main characters are my characters they belong to me but Twilight does not
1. Chapter 1

2023

in this version Edward and Bella had twins Renesme carlie and Anthony mason by this year their living in Seattle

Renesme and Anthony are both 15 and look 17 so do Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett have decided to do some of their own traveling around the world . Renesme is yes in a relationship with Jacob Black who is now (I think ) 32.(looks 21)

jinxx Berkley 16 sophomore black hair white streaks green eyes lip piercing, and eyebrow piercing several tattoos juvie record .

just moved to Seattle with his mother and younger brother Jermiah 10

**!~ Jinxx !~ **

**I hitched my bag up on my shoulder and walked into the office, I froze standing there was a group of teens 4 that looked like juniors or Seniors and 2 that looked my age . The youngest looking girl seemed lonely , I ran a hand through my hair I so wanted this over with. One of the boys who looked older with deep brown hair turned to look at me so did the blonde boy I looked down stuffing my hands in my pockets I was average 5'7 5'8 and these boys were both about 6 ft. **

**I finally got my schedule and the speech about behaving or I'd hear from the school board , I gave an automatic " I'll try, but no promises " I left the office and stopped the group was staring at me , the youngest boy with red brown hair with blue tips and bright blue eyes he had a nose piercing . I flushed when he caught me staring I looked down and hurried past " hey !" I froze at the velvet voice that filled my ears I turned the entire group was watching him walk over to me . He gave me a beautiful smile " Hi I'm Anthony " I smiled shyly " Jinxx " he peeked behind his own shoulder " my family um do you need any help finding your classes ?" I blushed " I uh well yes " he chuckled " can I see " I pulled my schedule out lifting my shirt I sighed in pleasure and handed him the paper he seemed to stare at me I flushed, but instantly tensed "what " I asked sharply he bit his lip looking down "nothing sorry " I pushed my fringe back " aren't you new here too?" he shook his head " no I've been here for 6 months " I swallowed " oh I'm only here because of my P.O" he looked up from my schedule he was 5'6 5'7 tops "P.O like a Parole Officer?" I nodded "yeah mine transferred me here " he smiled "so you've had fun " I chuckled at him he was a cutie " I guess you could call it fun , are you a virgin " his cheeks flushed I smiled "Virgin skin " his eyebrows furrowed "Virgin skin ? " he whispered I lifted my shirt showing my tattooed abdomen "virgin skin?" he flushed , but reached his hand out his fingertips fluttered across my skin I shivered "ANTHONY !" I pushed my shirt down Anthony blushed "coming " he called I smirked "we just met I don't think I'm ready for that relationship " his cheeks flamed "I " I smiled taking my schedule from his small hands " your definitely a cutie Tony " I winked turning and walking away .. **

***^Anthony*^ **

**I flushed watching him walk away I hurried over to my parents Mom placed a hand on my back and Dad kept looking at Jinxx . " what ? I was just being nice " Nessie giggled taking my hand "flirt " she whispered I blushed "he was the flirt " Aunt Alice wrapped her arm around my waist "he was quite delicious "I glared "hey he's not food " she smiled giving a laugh " not that kind of delicious " Uncle Jasper pulled her to him "stop that " I smiled gratefully he grinned at me ... **

**Classes were well honestly kind of boring I was searching Nessie knew this she just missed Jake. I was sitting in advanced Science when the door opened and Jinxx walked in "excuse me " Jinxx looked up and smirked "your excused " Mr. Morino glared "you must be the new student Jinxx the one who has 21 days to prove himself " Jinxx tensed standing fully to 5'8 "yes I'm Jinxx the new student " Mr. Morino nodded "you can sit next to Mr. Cullen " I blushed Jinxx looked around I bit my lip waving he smirked walking over he ignored the looks and slid into the chair next to mine I flushed "hi " I whispered he smiled "hey Tony " I flushed looking down **

**I walked with him to lunch we talked he asked "whats your middle name because it seems I'm not the only one who calls you Tony " I smiled "actually everyone in my family calls me Tony my middle names Mason " he smiled "Mason huh ?" I nodded "I like that Anthony Mason its .. "he bit his piercing looking at me from under black eyelashes "sexy " I flushed, but elbowed him "don't tease me " I whined he tilted my chin up with his index and middle finger "I don't tease its not my thing your beautiful Anthony Mason and I mean that " I blushed he smiled kissing my cheek "now " he ran his hand through his hair "whats to eat around here " I rolled my eyes, but took his hand "honestly " I mumbled pulling him into the cafeteria ..**

**-Jinxx` **

**I like Anthony. He's cool he showed me to the Cafeteria where he gladly sat alone with me. I felt so many eyes on me I picked at the cookie, but ate my pizza he was watching me I finished my coke and sighed " go on ask away " he bit his lip my eyes went to his plump red lip I so wanted to .. no no don't start ... **

**He sighed " 21 days to prove yourself ?" I sighed " because of my .. record I at every new school I get 21 days to prove myself if I don't I'm expelled if I do I get to stay " he nodded " what did you do ?" he asked I smirked " what haven't I done is the question" he blushed " Jinxx seriously " I took his hand " I'll tell you another time " he swallowed " ok " he parted his lips to speak , but stopped " what ?" I asked " is that your only tattoo " I grinned " maybe if your a good boy I'll show you the rest " his cheeks flamed my shoulders tensed " I gotta go " his eyebrows furrowed as I stood " what? why ?" I sighed " I'll see you in math " I felt his eyes on me as I left . I stepped into the cold pulling my phone and smokes out I lite one as I dialed the number " hey yeah I ate " I took a drag " no I haven't killed anyone " I snarled " being a halfbreed doesn't make me incomptent " Grace laughed on the other end she asked a question I sighed " no I went hunting last night with Jer I'll call I always do " I rolled my eyes and hung up growling I relite my smoke shivering "damn I love you " I whispered to the cancer stick . ...**

**end of the first day **

**I was walking to my locker my head full of Grace my birth mother her story played through my head my fathers face appeared for a second before I shook him away angrily . I had to pick up Jerimiah he'd be pissed at me . " Jinxx!" I looked up Anthony walked over his family of part of it the 2 older boys watched me the 3 sisters were talking about , my ears perked my eyebrows furrowed the pack I met 2 years ago flashed through my mind the legends about James and victoria my aunt the brunette stared at me . I smiled at Anthony " hey goregous " his cheeks heated " so you never told me why you left " I kissed his cheek " check up " I closed my locker " I'd love to stay and talk " I winked " but I have to pick up my brother " he nodded " I'll see you tomorrow?" I winked again " sure thing beautiful " he smiled I turned crashing into the short brunette I caught her " so sorry " I spun away " later " I called leaving **

**the next day **

**I stood by my car smoking several students stopping to stare at me. **


	2. Chapter 2

hello

-Jinxx X_x

I was waiting texting Grace. " Jinxx ?!" I looked up at grinned taking a drag Anthony came running over I took his hand after stuffing my phone in my pocket " hey goregous " his cheeks heated " I uh was wondering if you want to come over to my house after school " I bit my lip I so wanted to " sure but I uh gotta tell you something " he looked at me " what is it ? did something happen ?" I lifted my foot putting my smoke out .I pulled him close making him blush I ducked my head and kissed his neck letting my fangs appear. I bit down he gasped I took a sip before pulling my fangs out licking and forming a hickie. I looked at him " I'm like you a hybrid " he stared at me " b-but I " I sighed " I just thought you should know we don't have to do anything I " I shook my head moving past him walking into the school " Jinxx! wait jinxx slow down " I sighed turning " what ?!" he shook his head " I don't care " he tackled me I gripped his hips and he kissed me I moaned holding him close .

" your parents?" I was staring at Edward and Bella who nodded " oh shit " the story flashed through my mind and I stared at them "cullen? I am so dog food fuck !"


End file.
